In recent years, a number of biologically active compounds having unusual heterocyclic structures have been isolated from a variety of marine organisms, especially sponges and tunicates. The goal of this proposal is the total synthesis of four of these compounds, all of which are novel marine indole alkaloids. They include the cytotoxic sponge alkaloids discorhabdin C, prianosin A, manzamine C and dragmacidin. All of the above represent structural types which have not yet been synthesized.